


Cantarella

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Summary: 中世界梵蒂冈恶魔paro的零凛，部分梗neta自波吉亚家族的传说
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 11





	1. Fiat·以光之名

“我的眼前只剩下一片虚无……在这永恒之中……我已经看到了我奉献终身侍奉的那个存在……向我投来了朦胧的微笑……教皇陛下，我想我已经可以把头上这顶戴了四十年的帽子还给您了……”

“本座赦免你所有的罪，以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名。阿门。”

“在我永远地去往祂的身边继续侍奉之前，教皇陛下，我还有最后一个请求……我希望您可以把我的这顶主教帽子交给一个……对您同样忠诚、对教廷同样廉洁、对上帝同样虔敬的孩子手里……正如我的姓氏和血液曾经保证过的……那样……”

教皇陛下从一只弥留之际的枯槁手掌里抽出手指，看了看床上已蒙上帝召唤行将离世的枢机主教，又看了一眼跪在床边等候的主教的两名儿子，他们在等待自己的一句允诺、父亲的最后一口气以及一顶红色帽子。

“本座会认真考虑你最后的谏言的，抛下忧虑安眠吧，主与你同在。阿门。”

教皇纯白的袍角掠过两位年轻人低垂的黑发，同教廷的酥油香气一起留在空气中久久不曾弥散的是这位上帝的代言人传达的一句天听：“明天起由长子接任空缺出的枢机主教位置。”

“遵命，陛下。”朔间零依然低着头静候教皇的离去，但这并非出于恭敬，而只是为了掩藏起替代了本该存在的悲恸而扬起的微笑。

“凛月，你喜欢‘朔间’这个姓氏吗？”零趴卧在厚软的绸缎床铺里，撑起上半身夹着酒杯问着弟弟，他的问题和酒液一样漫不经心，在狭小的空间里滉漾碰撞。凛月很讨厌和他共处这间藏在墙壁和走廊之间的密室，因为这里逼仄的方寸和秘密的特性让他觉得像是被扳着脸庞必须直面兄长。

“没什么特别的感觉。”凛月靠在墙边冷淡地回答。

零对他的答复报以轻笑，他玩着水晶酒杯里深红的液体，接着缓缓倾斜杯身，看着那些葡萄酒越过脆弱的界限，直直倾斜到同样深红的丝绸里。“我还是挺喜欢的，在这个罗马一听就是外来人，和我们不是足够相配吗？”

凛月把视线从那片深红上移开，侧耳等待隔壁将会响起的声音。他的兄长方才又一次提醒了他们的“异端”，虚假的姓氏、身份、信仰，他们正是梵蒂冈教廷里一株并蒂的毒花，然而它扎根的也绝不是圣洁无暇的天国净水，而是一滩不断吐出堕落、腐败、淫荡的水泡的泥淖，正如在父亲离世的这个晚上，在整个宅邸一片哀悼的肃穆黑色之下，他们在暗靡的红色里啜饮美酒；又正如隔壁的闺房里，他们的母亲在打开地道的门之后又打开了自己身体里的密道，迎接着去而复返的教皇陛下。

“多么——丑陋。”在零从背后环住自己之前，凛月轻轻地加以评价，他闭上眼睛克制向后靠进兄长怀里的冲动，他已经习惯享受如现下片刻的煎熬，“即使如此你也依然对他们抱有期待吗？”

零靠近他的耳畔，仿佛是刻意把声线压成低语而不至于惊扰隔壁的这桩罪行，“是的。”

他的兄长的气音混合着一墙之隔背德的呻吟成了猛烈的毒药，比他最爱的坎特雷拉还能灼人肺腑，凛月抬起目光看着零，难耐的动摇从身体深处一直传达到眼瞳这两汪深潭的水面之上，他继续问道：“因为我们更加丑陋？”

“不，是因为如果不这样的话，不就太无聊了吗？”

在零穿上红衣成为教皇座下的主教团中的一员时，凛月正在密室里整理出一份目标名单，他用蘸水笔写下一个一个字母，设想着此时此刻他的哥哥是否正走过这些名字的主人的身前，接受他们用露骨的轻蔑妆点的打量，但零会扮演好一个刚刚失去父亲的悲伤儿子和因为领受了圣职而激动战栗的笃信徒的角色，凛月闭上眼睛，眼前已经浮现出了零的憔悴微笑和青黑眼眶，那是他在夜里用颠茄混合炭灰仔细画上去的伪装，然后这个冒牌主教最终会停在教皇的脚下，俯身低头亲吻那枚神圣的戒指。

手中蘸水笔的羽毛擦过他的嘴唇，凛月伸出舌尖舔湿了它柔软的根尖。“如果……我是一名基督徒，”他趴在桌上试图把内心的波澜和身体一起蜷缩起来，在羊皮纸上他写下了最后一个名字，接着备注了“教皇”两个字，“我的罪孽大概三天三夜也忏悔不清。”

在真正看到零穿着主教的红衣的模样时，凛月发现他的兄长意外也很适合红色，但他抢走了零头顶的主教帽戴在了自己的头上，并且毫不留情地评价：“你穿这身真滑稽。”

零透过镜子看着他的样子，接着吩咐为他更衣的侍从退下。凛月走过来挑起了他胸前挂着的十字架的细链，“兄长是在暗示我来提供服务？”在零的注视里他把手掌贴着兄长的肩膀缓缓往下，并且在回望过去的眼神里思考，这故意的挑逗究竟是在折磨他还是折磨自己。终于他收回手，然而手指在离开的途中被抓住，零咬了一口他的食指指尖，又用自己的食指挑起他的下巴。

被迫仰起头的姿势彻底暴露出了颈项，凛月咽下了一口紧张的唾液，在这焦糖般黏腻的对视里最后是他哥哥的一个微笑，“我现在是一名主教了，戒律要求我杜绝肉欲，保持贞洁。”朔间零低头吻了一下他的侧颈，“我能爱的只有上帝。起码表面如此。”

松开之后凛月捂着被亲吻过的地方喘气，他依旧死性不改地送上一句嘲讽：“那看来你要当一辈子处男了，真是这肮脏的罗马城里最纯洁无暇的一个圣子。”

零解完了自己的扣子把外袍甩到椅子上，他擅自把弟弟的挑衅解读成对他私人生活的关心，并且在看到凛月生气又无言反驳的脸时总算好了一点心情，“一天不到，我已经开始厌倦了。这真是个烦人的工作，当初我就应该在父亲面前主动让贤给任何愿意的积极分子。”

但就像他生活至今所经历的所有授命那样，它们需要的只是他的才干而并不是他自愿的热情，更何况他自己的意志并不会影响他完成任务的质量，他的过于优秀为他招徕过无数不情愿的委任和避之不及的追随者，而这种天赋最让他苦恼的还是他同时也洞察世事并且心知肚明，多能者的确应该多劳。

零想，起码现在，他还能和凛月在一起。他们一起把列表上的名字琢磨了几遍，排定了先后顺序并且备注上已经掌握的情报，这项工作进展缓慢，结束时已经临近黎明，梵蒂冈教廷中的荒淫和堕落带来的不是震惊而是昏昏欲睡，哪怕是凛月也在这个时间段卸下了冷漠的伪装，被困意支使歪倒在兄长的肩头，零想把他抱到床上，但最轻微的转身也让他误解成是兄长的离开而下意识抓紧了零的手臂。零看着他的睡颜，发现自己许多时候都拿他的任务、他的家族和他在的那个世界不知如何是好，然而在这些之上，最让他困惑纠结不知该如何触碰的还是他的凛月。

抓在手里的羽毛笔管里的墨水早就干涸，然而墨水瓶在需要倾身的一个距离上。零带着凛月趴在桌上，他用羽毛搔过弟弟的脸颊，在额头、鼻尖和唇上写着他们俩的名字。

可惜顺从而粘人的凛月只限晨昏之际的暧昧一瞬，当零结束了白日的工作而回到宅邸时，他的弟弟又穿回了他惯用的冷漠伪装，甚至在晚餐时还在那之上还更进一步绣上了暗讽的花饰：“我提议一个祝酒辞，敬石榴。”凛月用刀剖开一颗石榴，艳红的汁液流出来染上他的指尖，他在母亲面前一根一根吮舔自己的手指，用这个动作羞辱餐桌礼仪，“它代表着丰产的普罗塞庇娜，嫁给冥王哈迪斯之后就拥有了两副面孔，在人间她庄重微笑，庇护丰收，在冥界她虽铁石心肠，不过却要尽责做那个抢走她的哈迪斯的王后……究竟是哈迪斯强行夺走了她的贞洁，还是她的石榴裙早就准备好了打开呢？”

他针对席上母亲的暗喻显然先被同桌的兄长读懂了，零同样举起酒杯，接着他的话语圆场：“那我的祝酒辞就敬普罗塞庇娜这位丰收女神，我们这些孩子就像大地的谷物，正如农民会祭祀她，我们也应该对母亲心怀感激。”

兄弟之间的目光在餐桌上方交汇，无声的对峙持续了数秒，最后他们各自微笑了起来，凛月饮光了杯中的酒，率先借口已经饱腹而离席。很快他就在自己的卧室里等来了兄长，彼时他正在摆弄自己最喜欢的坎特雷拉，这种已成为坊间传说的秘药据传剧毒无比，而只有他们兄弟知道它全部的秘密。凛月摇晃着溶液，透过这半透明的浊液窥探门口的兄长，零的身影在其中朦胧不清，然而即使拿开这层浑浊的屏障，凛月也觉得从来看不清他的真心。

“你要教训我对那个女人的无礼吗，兄长？”

“不，凛月说的全部都是事实，况且我对她的感情并不比你对她的会更多。”

凛月哼笑了一声，“那你来我房间的目的是？”

“比如——只是看看我亲爱的弟弟？”

“或者说是，来给我们亲爱的坎特雷拉加上最后一剂成分，好让它可以灌进某个人的嘴里了？”

零坐在凛月的床上看着他的背影称赞：“凛月真是个聪明的孩子，不过太过聪明就没有以前的可爱了呀，还是稍稍有点寂寞啊。”

“别废话了。”凛月拿着盛有溶液的杯子走到床边，他站在含笑的零面前忿恨纠结地咬着下唇，最终他下定决心按住了兄长的肩膀向他的脸凑近。他的嘴唇在最后的一点距离上踟蹰不前，凛月看到零已经闭上了眼睛等待他的嘴唇落下，他紧张地也准备闭上双眼再进行这个仪式——但下一秒他的后脑勺被一只手按上，他的视野的确迅速一片漆黑，但那不是因为他关上了眼睛，而是被瞬间冲刷而上的惊讶和快感暂时夺走了触觉以外的所有感官。

零的嘴唇迅速贴上了他的，接着是尖牙将彼此的嘴唇都刮开了血痕，他们的鲜血在舌尖交汇成分不清你我的液体，然后从零离开后的唇齿缝隙里直直滴落进下方等待着的杯中。

整个过程转瞬即逝，这个仪式是让坎特雷拉得以完成的必要一步，而零知道他的弟弟厌恶自己的靠近和触碰，遑论一个亲吻。他看着凛月痛苦地靠近时还是选择了自己帮助他速战速决，果然在这杯坎特雷拉得到它的魔力之后，他马上被赶出了弟弟的房间。

在关上的房门之后，零舔过嘴唇上的伤口，他忽然想道，令人闻风丧胆的毒药却诞生自一个吻，这是多么讽刺。

凛月躺在自己的床上看着杯子里的液体，不可否认他很有现在把它一饮而尽的冲动，只可惜他也清楚坎特雷拉不会对自己有任何效果，它既不会像传说那样毒死自己，也无法平复他身体里哪怕一丝的热潮。他无言地忍耐着酥软，攥着被子的指关节用力到发白，他想起了那支蘸水笔，仿佛它的羽毛成了笔尖，而自己就是它不断探进来蘸取和舔舐的墨水瓶。

“世上最毒的药……是你吗，坎特雷拉？”他在汗水里喃喃自语，“还是一滴混合着爱与恨的血呢，我们靠得那么近，太近了，近到我的眼睛已经看不清他的全貌了……“

在情潮退去之后的下半夜，凛月走进了属于他和零的密室，一墙之隔的卧室里今夜也传来了一个寡妇房里不该出现的声音，凛月耐心地等着他们结束这场私通，并且在这个过程里发现其他人类的房事都无法哪怕让他的身体开始最轻微的颤抖。

他在教皇离去之后进入了母亲的卧室，带着一杯新鲜调配好的坎特雷拉。“母亲。”他生疏地叫着这个称呼，坐到这个女人的床边，看着她裸露出来的已经不再年轻的身体，他吐出邪恶的低语：“主目睹了您方才以及曾经做的一切。您的通奸不仅让家族蒙羞，还让我们陷于私生子的怀疑之中，甚至可以让一位教皇因为淫秽之罪而被罢黜。”

他的母亲惊骇地看着小儿子的脸，在恐惧和羞耻之下突然察觉到了一种来自陌生的压迫感，她颤抖地反击：“你怎么敢这么和我说话，我可是你的母亲！”

“看来您的确上了年纪，有些事情都记不太清了，也许您需要一杯提神的酒，不仅能够帮助记忆，还能重整信仰。”凛月的低语随着杯中的液体一起摇晃，不消片刻他面前的女人已经进入了昏沉的被催眠状态，她接过坎特雷拉，仰首将它一饮而尽。

凛月哼着曲子伸出手揩掉了她嘴角淌下的液体，“至此，契约就定下了。人类内心的缝隙就是恶魔的可趁之机，放心吧，坎特雷拉不会夺走你的生命，它混合了两个恶魔的血，饮下它的人类在死后会成为地狱的住民而已。

“就像吃了石榴的普罗塞庇娜只能住在冥界一样，我的夫人，您的堕落与罪恶会将您引向更适合它们的地方，反正你们的上帝也这么说过，犯下罪者只能堕入炼狱不是吗？

“最后，我倒并不讨厌‘朔间’这个姓氏，只不过我的母亲是莉莉丝。”

凛月在昏睡过去的女人身边取出他们的名单，划掉了第一个名字，他再次审视了一遍剩余那些组成了基督教世界最崇高教廷的人物，露出了一个十分愉悦的笑容，他想起零对他教授的教礼，当施予一个基督徒最严苛的处罚——开除教籍时，教皇和枢机主教团会高诵的那句拉丁文——

“以光之名。”


	2. Odi et amo·我爱故我恨

用凛月的话来说，当给一只本就放荡的母猫灌进了一口来自地狱的催化剂之后，自己便不得不承受变本加厉的安眠妨碍，他对旁听隔壁教皇卖力的渎职宣告已经完全失去兴趣，但正如他们名义上的母亲因为坎特雷拉而再也无法摆脱灵魂上的恶魔烙印，他也无法逃脱与生俱来的宿命印记，唯有在这间绘满了地狱密咒的密室里，他们才能够真正得以补充睡眠。

占据了一半床铺的零抓紧了最后几个小时试图继续睡眠，但他的弟弟已经在用痛苦的呓语诅咒人类，无论是缩进被子还是陷进枕头都对再次培养起深眠无济于事，零最终捂着额头坐起来，以往他会穿上外衣再回到形式上“自己的房间”里更衣前往梵蒂冈，这次他给自己的太阳穴按摩了两圈以等待头脑取回清醒，开口叫了一句“弟弟”。

通常零对凛月的称呼都是混合着温柔和亲昵的名字，他很少直接用身份关系来呼唤他的弟弟，尤其是当面的情况下。这几个为数不多的时候是他需要强调兄与弟的身份的场合，而不是他暗藏着诸多其他不适合兄弟之间的感情、希望与他仅仅作为“零”与“凛月”共处的时候。零的起床气低沉而经久未散，他对凛月的刻薄并没什么意见，但他担心的是比自己更困于血脉的凛月是否又一次在憎恨恶魔的原罪，从他听到凛月提起“丰收女神成为冥后”和“陷于私生子的怀疑”时，他就不得不忧虑凛月并不仅是在暗示那个女人，而是在讽刺母亲莉莉丝，从伊甸园的女主人堕落至父亲撒旦的情妇。

但他们即使是私生子也是地狱之主撒旦的私生子，何况身为“恶”的化身，他们更应该乐于这些背德与罪孽的家世。他想起凛月总是指责他偏爱人类而不像一个恶魔，然而也许是凛月更为向往简单而统一的世界，从而不需要在混沌里挣扎——他如今时而顺从恶魔的身份放纵欲望，时而又厌恶自己的本源而借着双关连自己都一并贬低。但零复杂的担忧最终又像以往的每一次一样化繁为简，“马上那家伙就会走了，我还得在另一个地方看上他一整天，而你可以得得清净了，既没有讨厌的人类……也没有‘烦人’的哥哥。好好休息吧。”

他看到凛月马上瞪了他一眼，但接着又迅速转过了头。凛月的这个态度的确很让人生气，但零依然能够觉得可爱，他忽然越过他们用来划分床铺领地的那根线，伸手摸了摸弟弟的头发，“或者，我替你去杀了她？”

“别开玩笑了。”凛月没躲开他的动作，传来的声音像是闷在他的掌心里，“你怎么可能为了我去杀人。”

诚如零所说，在零离开后，隔壁的动静在不久之后也归于了平息。凛月躺在属于他的那半边床上，举着羊皮纸了无困意，这是毫不新奇的、被兄长说中的又一件事罢了。兄长的智慧似乎能够帮助他洞悉一切，可他对自己的心事显然一无所知或是已走上歧路，或者还有着更恶劣的可能性，那就是零根本没有兴趣去揣测或者已经心知肚明却故作不晓。

他的视线跟随手指滑过一个一个枢机主教的名字，贿选、买卖公职、斋期破戒、不守清贫、淫乱在备注信息里屡屡出现，即使这些恶行早已是事实多过传闻，麻烦的灵魂收割行动依旧需要他们自愿饮下一杯坎特雷拉才能生效。这个秘术不免再次让他想起它所需的交合的恶魔的血，凛月叹了一口气，陷进枕头里试图补眠，他在被子遮盖下的手轻易地越过了他自己坚持规定的分界线，在早已冷却的另一侧的床铺上留下自己的体温。

“我爱你……我也恨你。”

＊  
当凛月在柔软的床铺之间看中了下一个猎物的时候，零也在梵蒂冈教廷中的柔软座椅上将他们的最终目标又往网中拉了一步。今天传来的一个消息让零不禁好奇是否父亲撒旦在暗中帮忙，不然如何能够让他占尽天时地利人和：法国国王似乎把罢黜这个为恶多端的教皇当成了毕生夙愿而正拖着病躯还在筹备平生第三次出征，虽然他本人已不足为惧，不过对势力日渐扩张的教廷怀恨在心的可不止是外国君主，北至米兰、佛罗伦萨，南及那不勒斯、西西里，他忠实的小蝙蝠们齐齐带来了酝酿着反叛野心的情报，此为天时；而先不论教皇拥有的军队军备如何，他能够固守的领地也不过这一个小小的梵蒂冈城及罗马而已，此为地利；而至于“人和”方面，还未等教皇问及坐在角落的新晋朔间主教，那些愚蠢的脑袋已经总结出了三条不归路，主和派建议和法王谈判并同意城邦公国的条件，主战派提出了雇佣兵的建议，还有更多既不想割出财产又不想把儿子送上战场的主教暗示了逃跑。

教皇并没有当场选择自己的哪一种下场，但零看出他倾向于把运气赌在雇佣军上。他回家之后同凛月谈起了今日在教廷的所有见闻，果然他的弟弟亦不输于他的远见和谋略。“如果他选了佣兵，那就是先把自己搜刮征敛来的财富耗个干净，还不一定能在求饶的时候找到一个还留着的雇工了。这些人只会在没有战事的时候为你效劳，所有的耀武全是为了向同伴扬威，一旦战火烧起来他们的确跑得最快，只不过是背朝敌人并且抛弃雇主而已。”

零点点头，对他的口才报以微笑，“这些人的确毫无信义，既对君主不忠，也对上帝不敬，不过倒可以算是我们的最好帮手了，看到他们也许倒有了点回家的感觉也说不定。”

凛月看着他突然开口：“兄长，如果让你统御他们，你会怎么做？你能够让他们都不是出于金钱，而是出于对你的敬畏或是热爱而为你驱策吗？”

他的假设勾勒出了隐晦的野心，但这点透露已经可以被零解读出他的朦胧企图。“弟弟……”他又一次这么叫了一声凛月，“你想得太多了……至少也太早了。”

凛月又用眼神发起一次无声的对峙，这次零避开了目光，他觉得用这种充满硝烟味的对视组成他们所有的眼神交汇未免也太过可悲，况且零也的确不想用揣测一个对手的心态去对待凛月。他张开怀抱扑在弟弟身上，用收紧的双手和故意为之的甜腻抓牢凛月。凛月挣扎了几下没能逃开，他干脆安静下来，“兄长，我们的下一个目标我已经选好了。”他一反常态主动凑近了零的耳畔，向他吐出一个姓氏，“听说他对年轻男子的身体有特别的兴趣……罗马城最知名的秘密鸡奸狂，这样一个堕落的灵魂献给父亲，做他座下的踏脚石如何？”

零抓着他的手腕扭过他的脸，他看着凛月毫无畏惧的微笑第一次体会到几乎扭曲的愤怒：“你觉得，我会同意吗？”

凛月感觉到手和下巴被一股巨大的力道控制，但带来的疼痛让他心里升腾起扭曲的快意，此刻零血红的双眼里倒映着的只有他而已。“兄长，我的身体里流着比你更多的莉莉丝的血，看看那些和我们一个母亲的其他孩子吧，他们在人间的传说不是诱人梦遗就是夺走男人的精血……你以为父亲为什么让我一起来，我也是淫欲的化身，你应该利用我，应该像父亲那样利用我，这也是父亲对你的一种考验不是吗？”

他的兄长钳制着他的力道出现了动摇，凛月从他的动摇里读出了他已经领会了自己的表层和深层含义，包括之前那个希望他成为魔王的暗示：他们并不是地狱之主唯一的孩子，如果要有一个继承人诞生的话，凛月只希望是他的哥哥。“你可能还不知道，你的弟弟身体里住着怎样的野兽，每次在你身边我都在忍耐冲动，我需要找个男人，摆脱你这个立志守贞一辈子的——”

零捏着他的脸庞的手指再一次收紧，他逼近一步，力道之大直接把凛月按在了墙上，把他的后半截挑衅堵了回去。零的嘴唇带着冲击的力量碾压过凛月的嘴唇，不同于制备坎特雷拉时的稍触即分，他第一次对凛月使用了一点强迫，发力的指尖迫使他的口腔打开，零用强硬挤进去的舌头传达着自己的无奈和愤怒，但他果然不习惯冷酷无情，这个强吻最后依然柔软成了温存眷恋，浸满了零珍而重之的怜惜和小心克制的歉意。

凛月对他半途而废的粗暴再次失望，他因为零快速的冷静而开始对自己在兄长心里的重要性再次灰心，比起方才的剖白似乎是错误期待的自己更加可悲。他把先前没能说完的嘲讽趁着一个间隙又抛了出来：“——处男。”

偏长的前发从凛月的脸颊搔到颈侧，轻微的麻痒夹杂在兄长的低语里沿着皮肤传导到身体的每个角落。“虽然我认识的所有妖魔与人类都还没在我的情感里留下任何痕迹，但我的爱也并不是一片荒漠，浇灌它的是从同一根源的血里提炼出的毒药之雨。我们是恶魔，我们是撒旦和莉莉丝的孩子，我们天生应该相爱。”

他感觉到喉间一阵刺痛，在发黑的晕眩里凛月意识到他的兄长正咬着他的咽喉。他觉得自己愿意立刻死去，而零沿着他的脊背和腰线滑下的手掌又牵引他对往事一一进行回忆，他早已习惯于掩盖渴求的一切痕迹，以致最后他将爱与恨已完美调和，添进源于同谋的野心和难以割舍的迷恋作辅料，此刻的吻是最后的催化剂，发酵出一瓶只为他自己准备的坎特雷拉。

他们倒在床铺的正中，轻软的枕头和被角飞起又落下，凛月拉扯着零的领口，在裸露出来的皮肤上他落下的与其说是亲吻倒更像是泄愤一般的啃咬，他渴望能像母亲一样化为一条毒蛇，用毒液将兄长腐蚀殆尽。零摘下了胸前挂着的十字架，这枚小小的圣饰被他垂在两个恶魔之间，接着落到凛月的胸口，他的弟弟随着颤抖喘出一口气：“它怎么没把我烧死。”他们的轻笑搅动起了先前略显僵硬的气氛，零隔着十字架吻过他的胸口，抚弄乳尖的指甲逐渐化出尖利的本来面目，当他从凛月的胸口结束一轮舔舐抬头直视他时，那已经完全是一个恶魔的眉目神情了。

淫乱——凛月宣判着枢机主教的第一项罪行，他坐在零的身上脱下最后的睡衣；鸡奸——读出第二项罪行的时候他低头含住了兄长的性器，帮助他将这项名目化为现实；乱伦——他满怀着得逞的愉悦念出最后一个词，未加扩张的身体强硬地下坐，疼痛又生出扭曲的快感，人类的身体多半难以承受这样的撕裂，但他们是恶魔，正如零又一件言中的事，他们天生应该相爱。

零执起凛月的手为他提供受撞击时的依靠，但他却又是那个让弟弟更加颠簸的罪魁祸首，诞生自同源的身体异常契合，潜藏在遗传之内的欲与恶让他们在此刻化身为一个罪孽之茧。零的指尖从凛月的背沟一直滑落到那个隐幽的入口，“我就是那柄朗基努斯之枪，现在刺进了梵蒂冈这个最神圣的地方……所以凛月，交给哥哥就好，无论是现在，还是将来……”

仰着头的凛月在没顶的快感里看到眩晕的光，他的确有瞬间被这个提案诱惑到了，但在继承自母亲的放荡之外，同样还有着从父亲的血脉里得到的野心，他对继续窝藏于兄长的羽翼之下既感到不安也感到不快。但起码此刻，他的确可以选择放松自我，随着哥哥的顶弄冲撞享受今夜的爱。

＊  
当零再次醒来的时候，他面对空空如也的怀抱和床铺按住了更加沉痛的头，他思考了一会儿到底应该如何对待弟弟，最后发现这个问题实在是无解，无论是拉开距离还是按在怀里他依旧可以脱身而去。愤怒的恶魔砸掉了桌上的所有玻璃器皿，半成品的坎特雷拉四处流淌，冷静下来的零梳好自己的头发，整理服装的时候他才发觉嘴唇上多了被咬破的伤口。

他从自己这里偷去了一滴血，大概又完成了一瓶坎特雷拉，然后自己伪装成一只猎物，等待着被真正的猎物连同毒药一起吞吃入腹。

不可避免的场景联想让他刚刚平息的嫉妒与愤怒再次蔓延，他开始好奇是否他们的原罪也同样让他们难以免于彼此相恨。他舔了舔唇上的伤口喃喃自语，“如果那个人类胆敢染指你的话，我一定会杀了他。”

就算不是为了你，那也是为了我自己。


	3. Dominus nobiscum·愿主与你同在

罗马的冬天对贫民百姓来说是一场难捱的劫难，对富商大贾来说是一段休整的间歇，对枢机主教来说是一次借着圣名的狂欢，从圣灵降临节开始，梵蒂冈内的盛筵可以一直延续到斋戒前的狂欢节。而对恶魔来说，冬天或许是一个准备已久的丰收之季。

朔间零主教送走了又一位前来向他忏悔的同僚，在方才的谈话中他仅使用了一点话术便牵引出了多桩恶行，虽然这些行为还远远不够让人类的灵魂堕入地狱。零在花格木窗后注视着这个主教之时，不免对人类这种生物感到趣味十足，毕竟他们精妙地发明了“忏悔”这一仪式，从而仅依靠言语就能让自己的负罪感得到释放。

甚至负罪感这种东西，大概也是人类的独创。他在只余自己的忏悔室里陷入思考，归功于他的天赋或是尽责，在来到人世之前他对宗教信条早已熟稔于胸，最后他毫不惊讶地发现了一个结论，赤裸的凛月在他身上宣判的三项罪行全是事实，按照禁令他们应该在全城人民面前被烧死。然而他们是恶魔，每一个地狱里的举手投足大概都能被人类归为恶习，用人类的外形交合这件事对于他来说到底意味着什么，朔间零一时之间竟然无法为自己指明含义。

毕竟那并不是真正的肉体，而灵魂在整个过程里也在冷静旁观。还算不上惩罚的教育，的确有缘自欲望的冲动，以及一点试图满足凛月的挑衅而顺其自然的息事宁人，他想了想，把这次数月前的突发事件归为了自己的过失，就像从前的许多次争执一样。他明明察觉到了凛月焦躁的端倪和野心的萌芽，但依旧习惯性地把他当作孩子来对待。

他像以前无数次处理事务一样冷静而准确地剖析了一遍自己的心境，并且已经逐渐接受了凛月在选定的目标麾下担任一个谋士的事实，至少目前为止还没有传来他的弟弟把工作地点扩大到了卧室的传闻。零一遍又一遍检视过他们之间的秘密通信，他试图弥补关系的关切之词被一概忽略，凛月的回信简洁得不带一丝感情，在这些内容里他已经出色地掌握了猎物试图推翻教皇的结盟证据，甚至还巨细靡遗地提供了那些与法国之间往来的密信的情报，但就是连收信人的名讳都不愿意写下。

既然凛月还在用自己的方式对他表示叛逆，并且对帮助自己成为父亲的继任这件事依旧一意孤行，零似乎只能也把凛月的努力“利用”起来而专注一下自己的事业，而令他感到略微无奈的就是，即使他自己并没有刻意去拉帮结派，教廷之中已经隐约成型的支持和反对教皇的两派都试图拉拢他成为自己的盟友，最开始只是向他寻求答疑解惑和讲解经典，用暗喻和典故打着试探的哑谜，但或许是他天生锋芒难藏，区区人类难以招架恶魔的魅惑，最近找他进行忏悔似乎俨然成了同僚之间隐秘流行的一股风潮。

这可不太妙啊，零喃喃自语，我明明并不想成为领导者，尤其不想在这样诡谲的泥潭之中成为任何一派的旗帜，但我掌握的秘密却在一天天增多，最后只会成为所有人试图诛杀的目标。

可惜他是恶魔，本就是意欲刺穿教廷虚伪的遮羞布的朗基努斯之枪，他是杀不死的。撒旦之子在这一刻前所未有地对自己的身份涌起认同感，他走在圣母教堂的长廊里，嘴角的笑容正好被擦肩而过的另一位主教看到，他并不想掩饰自己的表情，嘲讽、怜悯、还有嫉妒。在错身的瞬间，零对这个弟弟信中的主要人物送上了一句祝福——Dominus nobiscum（愿主与你同在）。

这的确是他的真心话，只不过应该把主语代换成“恶魔”。

＊  
另一边，凛月的事业也在根据自己的节奏向前推进。他自认没有兄长的魅惑之技，或者说其实这并不是魔力使然，而是零与生俱来的领袖气质在煽动与蛊惑他人，而自己既不适合也不需要这种魅力，他是声色不露的策略家，也是韬光养晦的暗杀者，是零的弟弟，更是他的毒药与匕首。

坎特雷拉需要在人类的内心产生动摇的空隙时生效，简而言之，如果自身并没有任何负罪感或是对行为的恐慌、惊惧、悔恨，恶魔便没有可乘之机。凛月将他从零的唇上偷来的一滴血保存在耳环的宝石里，他仍在耐心蛰伏。

“据说……你哥哥对你非常溺爱？”凛月曾经被这样问过，当时他的回答是“有时候爱就是恨的温床，至少我不满足于做‘朔间家的二儿子’。”这个说辞似乎被接受了，毕竟像他这样年轻又有野心却无法施展抱负的次子在罗马城里比比皆是。诱捕猎物的第一步是让他对自己的处境毫无所知，最好还能给予完全相反的错觉，凛月对兄长确实怀有的复杂感情和他对朔间家族货真价实的鄙夷赢得了最开始的信任，并且这个美貌的年轻人还在向自己寻求庇护和一份差事，这一点让他的猎物沾沾自喜，并且以为自己很快又可以在美少年收藏里多写进一个名字了。

他的猎物的确如传闻所言对年轻男子有着特殊的兴趣，也正是因此他才能够轻易留在这里任职，但这个主教至今为止尚且还按捺住了他的下流欲望，凛月对原因也心知肚明，这是对他动机的试探，也是对他的兄长和家族实力的试探。

亏我当初还准备好了多多利用起这具身体的，如果用人类的皮囊就能解决一个目标，那该多么轻松。兄长啊，你当时的愤怒似乎都白费了呢。

时间已经到了冬天，虽然撒旦对他们的任务并没有加以期限，但凛月自己已经对继续在这里周旋失去了兴趣。在百无聊赖之际他也会摘下耳环对着那滴殷红的血出神，幸好还有这滴血，让他觉得在极近的身边就有血缘的共鸣，但如果能够早日把这滴血使用掉，他就可以回到他的主人身边去了。

他收好耳环继续抓紧时间偷阅主教与法国方面的密信，阿尔卑斯山的雪暂时为意大利赢得了一个冬天的准备时间，但反教皇派也在这段时间里秘密准备，这已经是凛月截获的第七封信了，这个数字不知为何让他感到一阵不祥，这阵奇怪的预感促使他把这些文字再次读了一遍，表面的内容依旧是筹集物资和拉拢人手的命令，他颠来倒去看了几遍，含义毫无加深，但违和感越来越强。

最先被他察觉到古怪的是一个误写的字母，在这个单词中本该是è的字符却写成了ò，凛月盯着这个ò继续观察，发现它的颜色似乎比周围字母稍微更深一点。用两种墨水写成的文字就等于密码，凛月迅速检查其他部分，果然像ò这样的字母不止一处，最终他在纸上一共记下了共八个暗号，包括七个字母和一个感叹号。

按照顺序排列得到了这样的文字：！aòljanL。他开始飞快思考，是一种语言？是退位加密？是字母代表数字？是否存在一本密码表？幸好这条密码里还存在感叹号这个特别的符号，这已经给他排除了许多纯粹通过字母完成的加密手段的怀疑，况且这是他第一次在密信里发现二重密码，而从他的监视来看以往也并没有其他额外的可疑举动，于是凛月大胆地推测这也是法国方面第一次采取用这个方法传递信息。

得到这个认识的瞬间，他就意识到恐怕自己的卧底已经暴露了，如果他人没有察觉到密信被人偷看过，是没有必要再用一层密码的。但他对自己处境的担忧很快被另一种巨大的恐慌取代了，这个密码的破译方法的确非常简单，他只是把写着这一行字的纸旋转了一百八十度之后就读出了其中的真相。

Tuer Rei。这是一条用法语写就的命令，简洁无比。

——杀了零。

凛月听见了传来的脚步声。

＊  
零被本该擦身而过的那个人类拦了下来，这个主教似乎把他的嘲讽当作了真诚的祝福，也向他回以了神职人员之间的社交辞令。朔间零意兴阑珊地敷衍着他，直到听到对方提起了凛月。

零的瞳孔颤抖了两下，挂着的笑容依然纹丝不改，但温度逐渐冷却。人类的嘴脸在他的眼里逐渐扭曲，这个人在夸赞凛月的工作能力，提到了朔间家的次子这个身份试探他的态度，旁敲侧击着他们的不合传言……零冷淡地继续着闲聊，他现在对这个人类已经接近厌恶，不是因为喋喋不休或是虚与委蛇，只是因为听到他弟弟的名字从这样一张污秽低贱的嘴之中吐出。

“不过没想到令弟的骑射也很优秀，听说小的时候曾经有过坠马的经历啊，真是上帝保佑，让这个孩子还敢再次征服马匹，明明后腰上还留下了那么明显的伤疤——”

主教的慨叹生硬得断在喉咙里，因为后半段话语的出口已经被零扼住。嫉妒和愤怒的火焰把他的双眸燃烧得更加鲜红，恶魔一把掐住了这个中年男人的脖子，甚至把他举到接近离开地面，他在掐着颈项的手指上缓缓施力，理智与冲动之间的角力让零几乎颤抖起来。最终他卸下了力道，松开这个人类时的动作之大直接将其甩到了墙壁上，从未经历过肉搏的中年主教脏腑巨震，他抹了一下嘴角的血，对零说道，“朔间主教，似乎你这双手比起播洒圣水，更习惯被鲜血浸染啊……“

零俯视他的眼神已经算得上没有温度，但他听到的下一句话还可以让它更加冰冷，“只不过就算是鲜血累累，也有人迫不及待准备投入这双手的怀抱吧，不知道该对这样一个灵魂降下怎样的惩罚才能洗清罪孽呢，上帝会派来带着神火的使者的，烧尽这个渴望与兄长近亲相奸的堕落之子——！！主与我同在！”

＊  
房门被一下踢开，冲进来的人一下抓走了朔间凛月，带队的人扫视了一下他的房间与书桌，满意地在桌上发现了本不该出现的密信与破译本，他把物证带走，走过朔间凛月身边时还嘲笑了一下他的无用功：“多亏了你这颗聪明的头脑，天使的谕旨也已经可以解读了。”

凛月茫然地重复了一遍这个词汇——天使，看到他对自己的命运一无所知的样子，领队大发善心加以解释，上帝的使者降临在了法兰西，他已引发了诸多奇迹、预言了诸多大事来证实自己的天使身份，现在他宣告梵蒂冈的周围已混入了恶魔，而深知恶魔之狡猾的天使没有打草惊蛇，而是将自己的谕旨用密文写就，寄给了罗马城内的忠实帮手。

凛月在被押解的一路上踉跄着听完了这段解说，一个卧底、一个叛徒、一个告密者会被戳瞎眼睛、割掉舌头再砍去手指，让他再没有任何可以传递情报的手段，但如果是针对一个恶魔……

捏着破译草稿的领队终于按捺不住好奇心偷看了一眼神谕，在纸页上最后被圈出来的地方里写着“Tuer Ritsu”。

杀了凛月。


	4. Ego te absolvo·我宽恕你

亚当和夏娃在蛇的诱惑下偷食了禁果，世界上第一对兄弟因为嫉妒残害了手足，人类把原生的劣根性分类成为种种“罪孽”并冠以地狱的根源背景，然而就如同天使会堕落成恶魔，而恶魔又常常混迹人间一般，三界的界限从不存在，人类本就是善恶交织的混沌一团。

朔间零站在地牢之外望着绑在十字型刑具上的凛月，他抽离了一点神识在上空俯瞰，只留下了纯粹的理智来支配肉体的交谈与行动，那副皮囊如果要承载他此刻所有的怒火与担忧大概会顷刻之间就被烧成灰烬。他有点好奇自己居然还有余裕来点评人类的本质，而不是直接把身边这个中年男人撕成碎片，也许是他口中的“天使”分散了一点他的注意力，他沉吟着这个与他本该最为遥远的身份头衔，在感情与事业的天平上总算靠理智稍微倾向了后者。

他转回视线，多看一眼受难的凛月都让他倍受自责的煎熬，接着用一生咳嗽作为自己意图插话的前哨，他身旁几位前来看热闹的主教都注意到了这个“嫌疑恶魔”名义上的兄长将有话要说，他们向来对朔间家的这两位儿子怀着嫌恶的好奇，身为前任枢机主教的孩子们他们在天主教法上本该早已失去了婚生子的身份，况且这两个年轻人在人生的前二十年几乎与罗马城内所有风光的社交活动都毫无缘分，据说他们被病魔终日困在床铺上，而就在一年之前他们被过继给了前任朔间主角的兄长，因此又荒唐地获得了可以入职梵蒂冈的基础身份——而这项措施在当时甚至也没有引起任何人的注意，直到在之后的三个月里兄长以所有人无法忽视的姿态进入大家的视线，朔间零成为社交界的红人的同时竟然还能保持一腔虔诚如圣子的态度，而他的父亲的过世则终于让一些人清醒了过来，一切的铺垫虽然迅疾但却早已有迹可循，在他们还来不及把空缺出来的红袍加诸自己党羽之时，朔间零已经戴着那顶红帽子亲吻了教皇的戒指。

也无怪乎枢机院的同僚们对他的试探从未停止，甚至就算没有那位法国天使的谕旨他们也总会对凛月下手，来揣摩他是他的软肋还是反骨。不过朔间零却对那位传闻中的天使的真实性从未有过怀疑，因为他比在场所有人都更清楚那个存在的真实身份。他此刻终于开口：“我觉得，阿门，我有责任与义务来为梵蒂冈去验明，那个……东西，是否里面真的住着一个恶魔。”

他对恶魔的指代词让在场人小吃一惊，毕竟它表面上仍是他的弟弟。一个主教进行反驳：“朔间主教，我们实在无法放心您与那个恶魔单独接触，当然是出于对您的安全的担忧……”

零看向他的眼神算得上冷淡，他无感情地应了一声，接着忍不住反讽：“真的不是担心我出于‘私情’而做出伪证？诸位这是在怀疑我的信仰吗？”

另一位试图缓和一下气氛：“我们对朔间主教的献身态度没有任何疑心，只是主教您与尘世俗情割舍的日子还为时不长，毕竟也有传言在外您非常宠爱弟弟……“

朔间零捏着地牢栏杆的手指克制着颤抖，他强迫自己放开了这根铁条，以免把它拗断而让自己的演戏前功尽弃，毕竟他只看了一眼那张所谓的破译草稿便全部了然，他如今的安泰不过是凛月牺牲自己换来的而已。在那一刻他被后悔瞬间压倒，他悔恨过去对凛月的放手，更懊恼自己真的被他那些关于追求野心和渴望独立的说辞蒙骗，但最难过的还是凛月的改变，他曾经是遇到小伤小痛也要哭着喊“哥哥”希望得到安慰的孩子，是什么时候变成了会不顾安危置身于险境来保护他呢？

是的，他当然非常宠爱凛月，天堂人间地狱，过去现在未来，无时无刻，无出其右。他爱得远比这些人类口中的蜚短流长更深更久。但现在这份爱他不允许自己宣之于口。

“只不过，我的这个弟弟……却是非常讨厌我这个哥哥呢，不瞒诸位，我方才听闻这个荒诞的消息之时，还以为是他的又一个针对我的恶劣捉弄呢，毕竟我这个弟弟从不在乎自己……”他说到这里深吸了一口气，继续保持自己的微笑，“把自己贬低成恶魔不是可以顺便让我也陷入怀疑吗？”

他这话让周围的几位主教面面相觑，他们当然不会完全相信朔间凛月的草稿，如果他真的是恶魔，那一母同胞的兄长自然是重点怀疑对象，但这个嫌疑由本人亲自说出却出乎了他们的意料。颇享根基与威望的教皇副秘书示意打开了地牢的锁，他们对朔间零会如何处置弟弟产生了浓厚兴趣。

朔间零站在十字架刑具之前仰视凛月。他从来都是满怀爱意地俯视他的弟弟，没想到第一次需要仰头，映入眼帘的就是他备受折磨的样子。凛月一向苍白的脸色如今与尸体几乎没有区别，他的嘴唇干裂，在这样的凛冬他只被允许套着一件粗布麻袍，没被遮盖住的手脚被绑在刑具上，吊起的手腕看起来一下就能被折断。所幸这些人类还没来得及对他动刑，教会的迂腐给他赢得了一点时间，他们忙着查阅该如何最盛大地折磨并杀死一个恶魔，热情超越了任何一次弥撒，哪怕此刻，铁栅栏之外的枢机主教们也在讨论是使用尖锐的木桩还是火烧更能让人民感到愉悦。

凛月睁开眼睛看了他一眼，光这个眼神零觉得自己就可以流下泪来。他转过头去，但如今众目睽睽，他的一举一动都会被监视着他们的枢机主教进行各种解读。朔间零经营过诸多性格，切换形态比穿脱面具还轻松自在，这是他第一次担心眼神和颤抖会把他的伪装出卖，所幸在他的动摇正对面，只是凛月而已。

“你……究竟是个什么……”零开口了，他还是无法在凛月面前说出那么残酷的用词。

十字架上的恶魔露出轻蔑的姿态，他吐出不管不顾的妄语：“是一个爱你的人，想勾引你的人，看到耶稣的受难像就会幻想那柄朗基努斯长枪捅进自己身体里的人……”

他的话音已经被牢房外围观的怒吼淹没，这些主教们惊讶于他居然敢如此直白罪恶地袒露恶魔之语，“烧死他！！”“毫无疑问他就是一个恶魔！”“要把他挂在城头曝晒七天七夜！”

朔间零对这些杂音充耳不闻，他看着凛月虚伪难看的讽笑继续询问：“你是恶魔吗？”

“我的父亲比谁都恭敬地侍奉过上帝，我是天使的兄弟。”

“你承认你在主教麾下的卧底行为吗？”

“我从没有听命过任何一派组织、任何一派势力、任何一个国家的指示，我只按自己的意志行动。我只在那里处理文书而已。”

“但是法兰西的天使降下了谕旨，罗马城内藏着恶魔，而天使的密码破译出来指的就是你，对了，这还是你自己破译的，你对此作何解释？”

“那根本不是天使！他是个恶魔！！那是个错误的破解！！”朔间凛月在十字架上挣扎，铁链把他细瘦的手腕又狠狠拉回刑具，他像是为了证明自己的清白一般徒劳地辩解着，落在旁观的人类眼中无疑成了更确凿的铁证，“朔间主教！你还要犹豫到什么时候！”“你再不教训一下这个恶魔，我们就要怀疑你的身份了！”“呵呵，莫非朔间主教的确也是同出一系的恶魔，甚至还是一样有着最下流幻想的那种低贱种……”

朔间零转身面对叫嚣着的人类们，他平静地宣布：“他是个疯子。”他的结论激起了众人更激烈的声讨和怒火，对他的攻讦谩骂不绝于耳，几个已经不顾笨重红袍的阻碍要冲进来把他也绳之以法，但朔间零更出人意料，他拿起一旁木架上的鞭子，紧攥在手里回身对着凛月就是一鞭！

十字架上的朔间凛月整个身体都因为这一鞭子而颤抖了起来，它的力道之重直接抽开了他胸口脆弱的麻衣，残破的外衣下暴露出躯体上的伤痕，从那道又深又长的创口里迅速流出了鲜红的血。每一个人都愣住了，静止的沉默笼罩了当场，他们既被朔间零突然的一鞭震惊，也恍然于受刑的朔间凛月看起来的确脆弱不堪，他的血也是红色的，他咬牙忍住了痛呼，他痛得浑身发抖几乎要昏死过去。他们此刻甚至想为他辩护，宣称他的确是个人类。

用来施刑的皮鞭被缠绕了数圈之后攥在手心里，朔间零用力之大使得那上面的突刺直接扎进了他的皮肉之中，他的鲜血也顺着掌纹缓缓流出，随着皮鞭逶迤而下，最后滴进阴暗潮湿的地牢深处。他的手心连绵刺痛，但这些痛还比不上他施加给凛月的百分之一，更不及他心痛的千分之一。

他用颤抖的目光望向凛月，努力稳住声音向人类宣布，“他是个疯子，满嘴谎话。但这不代表，我就说他不是恶魔。我建议尽快处理这只恶魔，明天正午十二点，在光明最强烈的时候，应该在梵蒂冈的广场上，在教皇面前、在罗马市民面前，把他处决。我愿意当那个执行人，用666道鞭子让这个邪恶的灵魂灰飞烟灭。”

主教们一片哗然，但他的提议的确合理且诱人。在人类们商量如何煽动更多的市民以及收取费用之时，朔间零在只有凛月看到的地方无声地落下一滴泪，他珍爱的弟弟在昏过去之前最后留给他一句话——我宽恕你。


	5. Firmitas Fidelis·矢志不渝

为了欢庆天使对梵蒂冈的垂青，以及在世纪末迎接新一个千禧年的到来，哪怕只有一个夜晚及半个白天的仓促准备，这场对于恶魔的公开审判及处刑也几乎可以成为罗马城内的一场狂欢。

教皇亲自诏告全城市民前来梵蒂冈的广场上围观，主教们盛装出席，百姓们摩肩接踵；台阶上免费提供的圣水圣餐乘坐五次加急的货车而来，以满足膨胀的供应；总共有七名出纳会计被紧急调用，以统计今日一日间收到的赎罪券购买费和对教会的捐款；围绕着行刑的高台燃烧着一圈火把，这则是朔间零提出的，一旦发现任何异样，他还可以用火烧死这个恶魔，基础元素中的火焰蕴含着暴烈的自然伟力，焚烧过诸多邪教异端的火焰是人类心中可以祛除一切邪祟的至为纯净之物。

教廷的史官坐在红衣主教团身侧，忠实地记录下了在行刑开始前所有的场地准备、观看人员的职位和数量，以及最关键的——台上的两位主角的身份与姓名，按照他的职责，他也应当把将要发生的一切，诚实且完整地载入史册，以供后世为鉴。

按照他的记述，自我举荐的行刑官在正午时分来到广场，这一纪录已经让那些“朔间家盛产吸血鬼”的坊间流言不攻自破。朔间零在今日之前的身份是一位任职于梵蒂冈的枢机主教，享有普世间仅次于教皇的最高级别的信仰地位，但在今日之后他能否继续稳坐这把椅子就成了众人关注的中心，也许是为了对“自己的胞弟可能被恶魔寄宿”这一事实表露出愤怒和痛心，更重要的是对自己渎职的深切反思，朔间零只穿了一身简单的黑衣，手执鞭子走上高台。

史官用上了一点修辞来描绘这一场难得的盛会，他这么写道：“他穿着朴素，表情沉痛，对那个异端存在也表现出了度化之心，但主教今天要扮演的角色并不是引路天使，而是索命死神。”

“传闻中朔间主教的嗓音让许多忏悔者确信自己聆听到了福音，此时他也用自己宽恕过诸多罪孽的声音，向我们宣布这场仪式的开始。在场的每一个人都情不自禁端起了领到的圣水与圣餐，众人一起享用主的馈赠，感恩我们降临于世，朔间主教请求教皇向火盆中投入酥油，让那以往只飘荡在梵蒂冈之中的香气笼罩了整个广场，空中回响着‘哈雷路亚’的合奏，每一个人都确信自己化身成了天使，正身处天堂。”

“……对恶魔的审判更加升华了这份幸福感。尽管恶魔仍然在以人类的模样伪装，但它的身份已经被所有人知晓。恶魔身上的囚服没能坚持过三道鞭子，残破的外衣下露出了之前对其施加的惩戒之鞭的痕迹，朔间主教选择了神圣的十字架形状，因此落下的鞭子以水平及竖直的不同方向彼此间隔，这场净化仪式注定历时长久，因为施刑人对角度控制得极为精准，使得无数道鞭雨都反复落在同样的伤口上，无论是给予疼痛的惩罚之用、抑或是袚除邪祟的退魔之效，都得到了最大限度的发挥。”

“台下观看的教皇陛下、十三位枢机主教、二十七位大主教以及所有群众，都保持静默观赏此次驱魔。然而空气中的躁动正在酝酿，每一个人都像是饮满了酒即将大醉，抑或是将要沸腾之前不断吐出水泡的一锅热水，这种静默岌岌可危且已迫近临界点，正在此时，第一个难以忍耐这种折磨的人站了出来，他是广场边围观群众中的一人，被激情控制而把盛着圣水的碟子猛地在地上砸得粉碎，这声响终于惊动了其余的人们，他们开始振臂高呼，将自己与主的信仰合二为一。”

“圣水在大地上肆意流淌，圣餐也吃了一口就被洒在地上，燃烧着圣油的火焰甚至倾倒了数次，所幸没有酿成灾祸，也许上帝也对今天特地垂下赦免，我们的行为不是奢侈的浪费而是仪式中必要的供奉，此刻的狂欢千载难逢……“

然而这份官方的记述到此戛然而止，使得后世的人们在考据这场梵蒂冈史上最大最神秘的集体昏睡事件时再难以找到任何文书中的蛛丝马迹。事实上每一个当时在场的人都对究竟发生了什么毫无知觉，他们只是全身心地沉浸在这场狂欢的气氛之中，火焰把冬季的空气加温到了燥热的地步，在他们后来从昏迷中再次醒来之时，能记得的最后一件事是——闻到了血的味道。

教皇睡倒在华座之中，枢机主教们在彼此身上七倒八歪，袍子和帽子四处滚落，却没有一个好事者捡起，所有人都在静默之中倒伏在地。在这宛如庞大陈尸场一般的广场上，唯有高台之上的两位主角还在演出——不，此刻他们已经不再有继续演戏的必要，朔间零终于松开了鞭子，握柄上的倒刺在他的手心里扎得太深，一时之间仍然嵌在伤口之中而难以掉落，零直接把它连同血肉一起撕扯了下来，接着嫌恶地踢到了台下。他抬头注视了自己的弟弟许久，凛月终于睁开了一丝眼眸，他本可以及早抽出神识免受这场皮肉之苦，然而他为什么执意困于人类的皮囊，要自己亲历这场酷刑呢？

零有些颤抖地抬起手，血从他的掌心蹭到了凛月苍白的脸上，如果凛月想让他记住这两天的痛苦，那显然已经完全成功了。哪怕此刻就让他回地狱杀伐四方，踩着其他兄弟们剑指父亲的王座，他大概也不会再有一丝一毫觉得痛苦的动摇了。

在他的身后响起了脚步声，零回头，看见一个人类走上了高台，他就是那个第一个掀起骚动的的人，而此刻他不仅没有失去意识，还带着笑容鼓起掌来。恶魔的脸上浮现出一个复杂的笑容，他继续拆着捆绑着凛月的绳子和锁链，没有理会背后自顾自响起的声音。

“真是漂亮的计划。是从什么时候开始策划的呢？连我都分不清哪部分是故意设计，哪部分是顺其自然了……”身后的声音带着笑意，“只要一想到我的行动都被你识破，甚至被利用起来成了你们的一部分助力，还真是有点不甘心呢……”

零解放了凛月的四肢，把他从刑具上横抱下来，凛月的胸口已经开始缓慢愈合，然而从伤口里依然缓慢淌出了鲜血，一点一点，与零掌心里的血液融合在一起，滴进了先前那些血泊里，从高台的边缘一直悄然流淌到地面，与那些圣水、圣餐、圣油混合在一起，渗入大地的肌理，又因为火焰而被蒸腾成气雾，随着人类兴奋的呼吸被他们自愿饮下。

原料早已被秘密布置进了场地的各个角落，而最后且最关键的一味则是两个恶魔交合的血。整个梵蒂冈就是一只巨大的酒杯，里面盛着坎特雷拉的海洋。

零朝来人也付以一笑，“从你方才的言行来看，倒完全不像是不甘心啊。我们大概都已经习惯彼此诅咒了，只是这次还牵扯到了我的凛月……你能感受到吗，此时此刻我想要直接杀了你，让你再也回不了地狱的这份恨意……”

“但是你没有对我动手，你也不会对我动手的……”这个人类的相貌开始变幻，淡金色的光斑在他肮脏的褐色头发上舞动，发丝一点点褪成淡色，他本来普通且卑微的脸庞在舞动的光中显露出他惯用的模样，温柔、美丽、圣洁，如同所有宗教故事中描绘的天使。“我的兄弟啊，比起憎恨我，此刻你更憎恨着自己，毕竟我对可爱又无害的弟弟没有恶意，你当然知道，我只把你当作竞争对手而已。是你的疏忽和放手让他独自陷入了两难的境地，不过他真的很爱你这个哥哥呢，不愧是同一个父母孕育出的血脉啊，连修改我的密码时，用的墨水都是那滴藏在耳环里的你的血呢。”

“你真是父亲的好儿子。”诚如他所预料的那样，即使此刻从他人口中证实了他早已有过的猜测，零感受到的痛苦也已经不会再如那数百道鞭子落下时的多了。“父亲给你的任务是什么？或者说你自荐的计划是什么？让我猜测的话，大概是煽动法王发动战争，把这教皇国以北的意大利都拖入硝烟之中，然后借此大量收割灵魂？如果被你得逞的话，我这区区几位堕落的主教们、哪怕再加上一个教皇的灵魂，似乎也不一定能让天平向我这边倾斜呢……“

一副天使模样的恶魔嘴角泛起轻笑，“哦呀，原话奉还，从你这句话听起来，倒是不怎么能够体会出‘不甘心’的味道啊，难道还要指责我想把诸多无辜人类拖入地狱的意图吗？我们可是恶魔，是故事中的邪恶角色，我对人类最多怀有观察的兴趣，还没有那么慈悲的仁爱。哪怕是你，在这些人类和心爱的弟弟之间，不还是选择了自己的私情，而让这整个梵蒂冈都为之殉葬吗？”

“是啊，我该谢谢你。”零坦率颔首，恶魔的标志性尖牙却滑过令人胆寒的银光，“不仅是感谢你大幅度加快了我们的计划，或是刚刚鼓动人类帮助完成坎特雷拉，还要感谢你再一次让我看到这个现实，我爱着的东西的确太多了，魔界地狱和人类凡尘，然而若是他们之间有所冲突，我却连仅仅一个存在都难以保护。“

朔间零直面他的兄弟，冷淡地叫了一句他的名字，“只要我成为父亲的继任才能够让我的空想成为现实的话，那么如你所愿，如凛月所愿，我也会对此认真起来的。只不过在那之前，我得先补偿凛月。”

空间在他面前开始扭曲，梵蒂冈萧索的冬日景象里出现了真正的地狱大门，然而在场的所有人类都陷入了昏睡，他们在毫无知觉之中与异界失之交臂。

“我想你大概还不愿意收手，扮演天使的确很适合你。那么，就让我们在地狱相会吧。”

*  
零把凛月放到床铺上，他看着弟弟昏迷时的脸庞，在他的额头上留下一个吻，然而在他准备离去之时，有只手抓住了他的衣角。

“什么时候醒的，凛月？”

“在那句‘就让我们在地狱相会’的时候。”

零的笑容僵在脸上，睁开眼睛的凛月吐了吐舌头，“骗你的。”他的兄长表情稍缓，他接着又跟上一句，“前面的也全听到了。”

零露出一丝苦笑，虽然只要回到地狱，在人类世界受到的伤对恶魔来说都不值一提，但他仍然觉得谈论其他话题对此时来说还为时尚早。

但是凛月率先在沉默中开口了，“你觉得，我是为了什么要把你的名字改成我的？你觉得我是要伤害自己而来让你痛苦吗？”

零没有回答，但凛月从他的表情中读出他的确有过这样的念头，他颇有点好笑地说道：“该说兄长太有自信还是太没有自信呢，我还不至于这么不爱惜自己……毕竟，这也是你珍视的存在……“他最后的一句话声音减低，但足以让近在咫尺的零听到，而正是这句低语让零发现，原来得知弟弟其实知晓他的心意这一点最让他感到动摇。

“哥哥……”凛月用上了抗拒许久的这个称呼，“我也知道自己一直以来很叛逆，但也许正是因为知道你对我一直都会那么纵容而已……我一直都是依赖你生存着的，所以这次会想要坚持用我的方式做点什么，但似乎这也只是我的任性而已……“

“凛月……“

“我知道，如果是为了大家，如果为了更大的利益需要你的话，你一定会去做的，又或许我强硬要求的话，兄长也会替我完成这个心愿的吧……但是看到兄长这两天的样子，我也明白了，即使你选择了这条道路并且不会后悔，但依然不是你的本心，你依然会很痛苦……”他说着也抬手摸上零的脸庞，就像兄长曾经对他做过的那样。

零埋头于他的手掌，他第一次觉得自己可以放下一切，在血脉相连的最亲近的弟弟面前露出自己所有软弱和不愿意的一面，他长长地呼出一口气，闭着眼睛亲吻凛月的掌心。

凛月看着他的样子，忽然有点想哭，但他一直以来都认为恶魔是没有眼泪的，他想一定是在人间待得太久了，以至于他们都变得如此柔软感性，把父亲母亲和所有兄弟姐妹都忘在脑后，觉得整个世界只有彼此组成，而一切头衔与身份都不重要，一切谋略与阴谋都烟消云散，他们只是零与凛月，靠近就会响起血脉的共鸣，并且被这条纽带羁绊在一起，无法分别，也不想分别。

在传说中，恶魔们带着原罪出生，欲望则是他们生存的源动力，同侪们既不乏志向也不缺时间，他们可以在漫长的生命里无恶不作，用最奢侈的方式满足七情六欲，今日的地狱也是一切罪行的代名词，在此处，乱伦会被歌颂，相爱却会遭到鄙夷。

但他们是恶魔之中的异类，珍贵的恋心一旦萌芽便不会再轻易枯亡，两位恶魔在唇齿相接之时依然习惯性地咬破了彼此的嘴唇，但在血液滴落之前他们又匆忙用舌头卷走了血珠，于是这杯坎特雷拉只在他们各自的心中酝酿而成，它不再是令人闻风丧胆的毒药，而只是浇灌爱的萌芽的雨露。

终有一日，它将从零开始成长为巍峨巨树，从根系上抽出挺拔的树干，接着发散出足以撼动整个地狱的繁茂枝叶，在它遮天蔽日的广袤冠盖下，将会有崭新的统治得以宣告。

但此刻，它听闻的最初话语，只是一句低语：“我的爱，将矢志不渝。”


End file.
